


Not what one would expect

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Assassin Armitage Hux, Emperor Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Four: Emperor and HoundThe Emperor and his loyal hound have to attend a dinner on a friendly planet.Of course, things never go as they should.Just a little drabble... but I am hoping one day I will expand on this more. *So* much potential!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Not what one would expect

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse my improper grammar and punctuation as well as tense drifts.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

He could kill you with just a thought.  
Crush your bones without a single touch.  
Power ran through his veins. He was the most powerful Force user in the galaxy.

He demonstrated his power when he killed Snoke. Everyone knew the truth; no one believed the girl did it, especially not Hux.

Neither knew what would happen once Kylo took the throne, once he held the First Order in the palm of his hand.

Most thought Ren would defer power to Hux. Everyone knew they were more than co-commanders, and everyone knew how power-hungry Hux was. Ren would make Hux the Emperor, and be Hux’s loyal hound.

No.

Most didn’t know how ruthless and capable Hux was with a blaster, how proficient he was in hand-to-hand combat. Though he was lean, he wasn’t weak. He was pure muscle. Pure strength. Pure strategic genius.

Ren sat on his throne, Hux at his side. His loyal hound, his companion. His soul mate, perhaps. His husband, definitely.

Kylo loved when Hux interrogated prisoners, loved to watch him make a clear and clean shot or use one of his many blades. _That_ was why Ren was the Emperor. Hux looked too damn good dishing out punishments and executions.

Obviously, Ren was still feared. The room would vibrate and sizzle with energy whenever he got mad, or annoyed, or when he needed his hound to take him over the throne.

**********

Ren hated these necessary diplomatic dinners. They bored him, having to listen and give lip service to people groveling or asking for aid Kylo knew they didn’t need. He also hated that Hux never sat beside him. He wanted his husband with him, not his hound. It had become the one thing they would argue about. Both men had valid points, but Hux won, as he always did.

Even though Ren didn’t use his power for enforcement, he still read minds, he could still read an entire room, and beyond. And because of their intense bond, Hux could too. Ren was so powerful that it made Hux powerful in this way too.

Ren raised the wine glass to his lips before stopping to make a funny anecdote to the host’s rambling story. As Ren spoke, Hux slowly stalked the room and they were none the wiser. The room only caught up when the host sputtered after Hux slit the man’s throat with precision.

While everyone else rushed to the man’s side, some calm, others hysterical, Hux casually walked back to the Emperor and smiled. The room pulsed with energy as Kylo sat up and the two men left the room, arm in arm.

“Poisoned wine.”  
“Poisoned wine.”


End file.
